second chances in love
by clairjen31
Summary: Damon lost his wife and his love of his life and never expect to fall in love gain. Elena a fresh grad who is expecting to find a job and nothing more. but fate has other plans for them! Is Elena Damon's second chance at love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Never in his life had Damon expected to be widow so young. His wife left him with a child just few minutes ago. He has no idea what went wrong. How can he loose his beautiful wife to childbirth? The doctor's said she was perfect healthy then how this can happen. Now all he has his beautiful daughter in his hand. At this second looking his daughter's face he knows that it only him and her now.

A few months later, Damon mother "How long are going to be brooding at home, Katherine is gone, you are not, and you need to move on for your sake and your daughter sake. You can't be living your life like this. Damon replied "Mom, I'm going to work and working my ass off for my daughter, and I spend my time with daughter after work as well. What else you expect me to do. And don't say go dating cause mom there will be only one person in my life as my wife and that is Katherine and no one will replace her. Damon's mother "Damon, Katherine would want you to move on, you need someone at your side and Sophie would need a mom as she grows, she can't only depend on you. You are nice charming 27 years old guy, you the director of Salvatore Enterprise. Anyone will be lucky to have you. Please just think about it. I won't be here long to help you with everything. Think Damon. Damon to shut his mom from nagging him said "ok mom, I will think about it".

Damon and his mom will have this discussion and argument most of the time. However Damon ignores his mother every time by giving her excuses. As time goes, his child grows. His child is now 6 years old. Damon's mother is not well. She is been having heart problem so the doctor's ask her to have rest. To Damon's dismay it means now Damon needs to hire a nanny to look after his daughter since most of his time he will be in his office working. He spends less time for himself to avoid thinking about his life without his wife. It's been 6 years she left him but the memory seems it just happen. He can never forget her. He married her when they were in university doing their final year. She was pregnant with his daughter at the moment. Damon's father took the liberty to arrange an interview session for Damon to hire his new live in nanny since Damon's too caught living in the past memories of his wife.

"Elena, Elena wake up" called Elena's mother. Elena is a fresh graduate of psychology. Elena is sweet young girl, who happy going, loves reading and mixing around with people. Elena walked into the dinning and poured some coffee for her. "Elena why don't you join your dad's company and help him take over the business then doing nothing at home" Elena's mom said. "But mom, I don't want to work for dad, I want do a work that is connected with psychology and I want to make it on my own not depending on dad forever. By the way mom, I'm going out with Caroline later for lunch and catch up. Will see you later. Bye." Elena rushed out of the house without waiting for her mom's reply to avoid any conversation about her choice of work. Elena walked to her favorite coffee shop to see her friend Caroline. Caroline is Elena's best friend since elementary. "Elena! How are you?" Caroline asked her dear friend who seem to be in her own world. The usual. Mom asking me to take over dad's business, me running away from her. How are you? How is your work ? Elena said with sigh. "Elena, work is fantastic I get see hot looking guys all day long" Caroline said with big smile on her face. Caroline is a photographer. She is working for a modeling company called The Vision. Caroline continued "You know today, my boss friend came over to my photo shoot and he was talking to my boss about his son needing a nanny and I was thinking since you need a work to escape your parent why don't you try to apply this job. You have psychology. You can apply to look after a kid for temporary. Why don't you give a try? Hmmm. I don't know Caroline, being nanny is not what I see myself doing. But at the moment I don't see any choice. Who is the one looking for a nanny? Are they nice? I mean the parents? Elena asked. "You know it's funny story, don't get angry with me Elena but I took the liberty to ask my friend's boss before asking you and arrange an interview for you. But since you are interested it's no harm. You'll be working for Damon Salvatore, you'll be looking after his daughter, who is 6 years old your interview with him is tomorrow. So be ready and look nice. Put a bit make up on. I know you don't like make up but just put a bit make up so that you won't look like kid" Caroline said. "Oh Caroline I don't know whether I should kill you or treat up coffee. Fine caroline I'll be good girl and put some make up on tomorrow and give try on this interview if it is God's will then I will get this job" Elena said with a sigh. Caroline said with smile to encourage her dear friend "That the spirit. So I will talk to you tomorrow and let me know how your interview goes. Good luck darling". After saying goodbye to Caroline, Elena walked back to her home. She was wondering is she doing the right thing. But what she doesn't know this job is going to change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena can't believe herself that she is actually going for this interview. She is that desperate for a job. In her life she never imagined herself as nanny. Not even in her dream. But today marked that life is unexpected journey, anything can happen anytime

.

Elena ringed the bell of Salvatore mansion. A lady about in her fifties opened the door and said "Good morning young girl, what can I do for you?"

Elena replied "hmm, hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. I'm here to meet Mr. Damon Salvatore for an interview"

The lady answered, "Oh come in then, I'm Sarah Salvatore, Damon's mother. Please have a sit. I will call Damon.

The lady went in without waiting for a reply from Elena. Elena sat and looked around the mansion. It was a beautiful mansion. It's big and well designed. Elena did not realize that Damon is starring at her, she was captivated by the beauty of the house. Damon cleared his throat "Ms. Gilbert, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Damon Salvatore. You are here for the nanny interview?"

Elena was mesmerized looking at Damon Salvatore. He was so hot looking. Elena replied "Its pleasure to meet you, Mr. Salvatore. Yeah I'm here for the nanny interview.

Damon looked at Elena's resume and said "So , you have degree in psychology. You have no work experience in raising a child before. You look like young and talented girl why are you applying for this job?"

Elena knew he is going to ask this question and she was prepared for answer. She knew if this job interview didn't work out of r she would end up working for her dad and that she didn't want to do.

'I love children. I might not have a professional experience in bringing up a child but I have baby sit before and I know lots about children since in psychology we do learn the development of child and how to raise up her child. So that's why I applied this job. If I were given a chance I would prove to you that you didn't make a mistake of appointing me" Elena ended her answer.

Damon liked the reply. He reflected his past interview with his other potential nannies and compared with Elena. He realized that Elena might have no experience but her answer and qualification is much better than other of his nannies. Something in his heart said that she will is the one. However he didn't want to give Elena and immediate answer. He said "Ms. Gilbert, I would call you to inform ones the decision is been made. Anyways thanks for your time. Hope to see you soon. Have a nice day ahead.

Elena was not surprised with his answer. She knows that Mr. Salvatore his just being polite in letting her down. She replied "Thank you sir for your interview. Have a nice day." She walked out with a slight disappointment. She thought positively at least I get to see a hot looking guy. She smiled to herself and took a cab home. She called Caroline to inform her how the interview went and how hot looking is Mr. Damon Salvatore. Caroline asked Elena to see the bright side and think positive maybe she might get the job since Mr. Damon actually said see you soon. Elena has no idea what to do with her life now. All her close friends have a job by now and here she with no job.

A few days after her interview with Mr. Damon Salvatore, she received a call from his office. They asked her to come to meet Mr. Damon in his office.

Elena was so excited when she received this call. She put her best clothes and some make up on to meet Mr. Damon Salvatore. She went to his office and his secretary asked her to sit awhile till Mr. Damon is free to see her.

Damon decides that Elena was the girl to be his nanny. He asked his office personnel to call Elena up to his office to describe her job description. His secretary just informed him that Elena has arrived.

Both of them have no idea what waiting for them.


End file.
